


Overwatch: Dark Love Chapters

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: So I heard you like yandere stories. Well look no further, for you have found a ripe treasure trove of dark love drabbles starring you the reader, and all the marvelous characters from the Overwatch universe.I will be taking requests and ideas as well, so please feel free to share them in the comment section below. :)





	1. Moira

It was a typically hot afternoon in the bustling metropolis of Oasis. Whilst the roads remained busy with that ever present commuter traffic, the wide walkways and arching tunnels were sparse of people. That was just fine considering you were not up to a lot of people-especially your co-workers seeing you make your way to the home of your boss. The Minister of Genetics herself, Moira O'Deorain.

Numerous thoughts and conversations concerning the past few days, buzzed like a angry hive of African Hornets in your brain. You knew from the beginning that entering into a romantic relationship with Moira, would raise more than a few eyebrows among your peers; even the public were sprouting opinions. Some of them not completely ridiculous either. At first you did not care. You figured folks would find out eventually so why bother hiding it? The Irishwoman seemed to share this sentiment too, sending flowers and little Orisa shaped chocolates to your cubicle.It became commonplace to see the two of you together at the local coffee shop after work.Your heart sank, knowing after today you wouldn't have that again.

Talk is one thing, but two days ago you saw Mjumba, and Zoya, going over a petition to have Moira, removed for inappropriate work conduct and favoritism. You couldn't let that happen. 

Arriving at the penthouse door, you took a moment to steel your resolve, and opened the door with the spare card key Moira, gave you. It was now or never.

__________________________________________________________

Moira, sat on the white circle coach, quietly listening as you told your tale. If she was at all distressed by your announcement, she showed no signs of it. Then you showed her the petition copy. Holding the holopad in her long spiderlike fingers, something sinister and deadly flashed in her blue anbd brown eyes. For a brief minute you feared she was going to explode.

"So," she began, her voice was like frozen glass, sharp, cool and clear " these are the fools who put this notion into your head? How pretentious".

"Fool or no, the threat is real Moira" you explained "I-If we don't break up your whole career, and everything you ever worked for will be taken away! I don't want what we have to end, but we have no choice in the matter. Science isn't just your job, it's your passion, your whole life, and I really want you to excel always. I won't be selfish like that just so I can get you into bed. Please say you understand?" You waited with baited breath, not knowing how the usually stoic woman would react.

At long last, Moira, let out a saddened sigh and set the pad down before rubbing her temples. "So, it's like that is it? All this fuss over whom I choose to spend my time with...unbelievable".

"I'm sorry Moira" There really wasn't anything left to say.

The redheaded Irishwoman stood up, her posture perfect and a tiny smirk upon her cherry lips. " I believe I do. We all must make sacrifices in the name of science. Very well then 'Y/N', if this is to be our last meeting as lovers, let us make the most it".

You liked the sound of that.

"I'll go fetch us some wine. I have a special bottle I've been saving".

_________________________________________________________

Consciousness returned to you like a dank english fog. Your body felt like each limb weighed a hundred pounds each. Your eyes ached behind their lids, and a air conditioner roared loudly in the distance. You felt hung over, but you didn't remember having more than one glass last night. Groaning and shifting, you tried to move only for firm but soft hands to ease you back down on the strange bed.

"Steady now my darling" a familiar voice cooed with clinical gentleness "this is no time for you to be moving about".

"Mm-ra?" You slurred. What was happening, where were you two? This place was not Moira's, penthouse. You could here her heels clicking on the hard linoleum floor. "Waz goin' on?"

"Evolution, 'Y/N' ".

"Nn?"

"I must admit, when you told me you wanted to leave over a scandal, I was furious" you heard her returning to your side, why couldn't you open your eyes? You needed to see what was happening! "Then I realized that this spells new opportunity. Namely for you my dear. If we cannot be together as equals, then you will be my little lab rat from now on".

"What are you talking about? Let me go Moira, please!" Cold dread was now filling your numbed veins. Had she gone mad? 

"Behold for yourself" at last, whatever was obstructing your vision was removed, and you took in the sight of your body. Tubes and IV's laid about your restrained body. Your once blue veins were turning thick and inky black, and your body was sweating with the stress. "This is simply one of my many break throughs thanks to the good people of Talon" Moira, grinned insanely.

" For too long humanity has held itself back by 'ethics' and concepts of 'morality'. Brilliant minds forced into silence and shadows; no more. With the new enhancements I am graphing into your being, you shall become a champion for great who've been held back by the small. You shall be mighty like the titans of old. Yes...'Titan', a powerful name for my beloved". A tiny whimpered escaped your lips as Moira, caressed your clammy cheek.

"With a few modified proteins and a lobotomy chip, you'll be more powerful than Doomfist, himself-oh but don't go tell him I said so. He'd take it as a challenge" she chuckled.

"You should rest now 'Y/N', we still have a long way to go before you are ready to make your debut". With that being said she left you upon the operating table; a kiss to your forehead, and a sedative in your IV drip. Pausing at the door, Moira, turned her head to look over at you "Sleep well my dear".

The End


	2. Reinhardt

It was a windy October day that embraced the Grinstead family orchard. The brightly colored leaves whipped about, co-mingling with the plump red apples ready for harvest. It was a most plentiful crop this year, the cider sales alone would surely keep any sniffing creditors at bay if they played their cards right. Young Alvin Grinstead, wandered the vibrant rows, perched atop his brown pony, Syrup. 

Mother had instructed him to find his twin sister Alva, to help with the Apple butter processing.  
It was a big task and the whole family had to do their part in order for production to be timely. 

Several times he called her name, only to be silenced by the shrieking wind. " Where could she have gotten to?" little Alvin wondered. He knew her better than anyone so it should not be too difficult to track her down. 

Just then a idea struck him which spread a smile across his face. He knew exactly where Alva, was. Pulling on the reins, he urged the pony forward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

He found her by the fence, under the old oak tree with her pony, a mare aptly named Maple. Dressed in a dark grey pinafore, Alva, took in the view of the town with its pointed roofs and cobblestone streets. Eichenwald castle towered majestically above it all. 

"Hello Alvin" she waved absentmindedly, barely turning her gaze away.

Dismounting, Alvin, gave his pony a quick neck pat before coming to stand beside her. "You've been staring at the castle alot lately Alva. Why?"

"I can't help it brother," she giggled " haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a big castle and be a princess?"

"No not really I'm a boy, the poofy dress wouldn't look good on me. Now if I got to be the knight, that would be way better because then I'd always get the princess" this got a laugh out of both of them "Oh right, mother and father wanted us back. It is time to brew the Apple butter".

"Okay race you!"

"You're on!" 

The twins raced away, joyous shouts and laughter carried away by the blowing wind and the brightness of fall youth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across the valley, across the town, a very different air lay like a shroud over the spires and ramparts of the castle. Settling into the hearts of those who lived and worked there. 

Mourning banners wafted in the autumn wind from the high balconies to the March of the funeral procession. It was as if mother nature herself was joining in their lament over the loss of the beloved prince. Everyone in the castle was in attendance; from the lowliest stableboy to the king himself. The one who was noticibly not present, was the prince/princess himself/herself. The king fearing he would lose his last remaining heir, gave specific instructions to his most trusted knight Sir Reinhardt of Wilhelm, to see to it that he/She did not leave the tower ward. He knew he wouldn't fail, for the powerful warrior had doted on his youngest child since birth. He/She was in good hands.

High high up in the tower ward you watched the doll sized funeral from the large bay window. Although your king father forebade you from attending the service, you chose to dress for the occasion anyhow. It was the least you could do to honor your poor brothers memory. Such a sudden and tragic death it was for all who really knew him.

A knock at the door pulled your attention from the happenings below to see Sir Reinhardt, pushing a tea cart laden with china and sweets. 

"Please pardon my intrusion your highness, but I have taken the liberty of bringing you a bit of tea to help lift your spirits".

You muster a smile at the kind gesture and allowed him to poor you a cup of the steaming brown liquid. "Thankyou Reinhardt, that's very kind of you".

"So" Reinhardt, said sitting beside you " Your king father did not permit you to attend after all. I was so sure that he was going to change his mind this morning".

A sad sigh escapes your lips, twirling the tea cup in your hands. "So many things have gone wrong this past year...First Amelie, betrays us and tries to steal the throne for Gerard. My betrothed no longer wishes to be wed to me. Now my brother is dead, tripping down a stair case. I've heard the servants talking you know. They think I murdered him so that the throne would go to me!" Your voice was now bordering on hysterics. 

"Highness" the old knight covered your shaking hands with his own gloved ones.

"You spoke to my father, is that the real reason he doesn't want me leaving the tower ward, does he think me a murderer?!"

"ABSURD!" Reinhardt, roared snapping you to attention. "The king would never accuse you of such a thing! You love your family, and they love you too. Let gossip be gossip, and if anything if anything does occur you can count on me to protect you. You....you're not just a royal to me 'y/n'. I love you with all my heart".

This confession served to stun you even further. You knew that Sir Reinhardt, was a passionate and virtuous man. You would have dismissed the notion if you weren't feeling so emotionally vulnerable. You could already feel the affects of stress assaulting you by the sudden wave of exhaustion blossoming in your chest. Ever so slowly it seeped into your muscles, making them heavy.

"Mein lieb" Reinhardt, soothed taking the cup you were threatening to spill "I fear this whole affair has left you weak with nerves".

"N-nerves..." you slurred, now barely able to stay awake. Perhaps Reinhardt, was right. It was all becoming too much to bare. You were too tired to think any more.Large strong arms encircled you, pulling you into a comfortable warmth. 

"Rest now mein lieb" Reinhardt, murmured in your ear "close your eyes. I'll take care of everything".

"Can you see it Reinhardt, the big beautiful orchard up on the far mountain?"

"Yes, its most lovely this time of year".

You hum in agreeance "I bet living their is like a fairytale". As you finally gave in to sleeps embrace, Reinhardt, moved a lock of hair from your face. Such a sweet face you had. The knight had meant what he said, every word. After all, he was doing such already. There was only one obstacle left now.

The End


	3. Roadhog & Junkrat

The moon was new in the starry desert sky when you came upon the large wooden dwelling which lay tall and silent in the blackness of night. You have been coming to this out of the way place for a while now; despite the stories you've heard from the other junkers, back in Junkertown. A hulking territorial brute and a peg-legged man with a hyena laugh, resided here; and they weren't too keen about uninvited guests dropping in on them. To be honest, you wouldn't even be here risking your neck if you were not so desperate for water. True Junkertown had a lot to spare but seeing as you had no money or scrap, trading was out of the question. Everything would be okay as long as you didn't get caught of course.

  
The large cylindrical tank to the aquifier machine was within arms now.

  
Closer…Closer…Clo-SNAP!

  
“AAAAHHH!” The junker duo had been ready for you this time “Shi-shi-shit~!” you gasped and cried, trying to pry the cruel teeth of the bear trap off of your ankle. Never mind the possibility of bleeding out, you had to run before the Hog and the Rat showed up.  
Pulling harder you could hear the metal straining, determined to keep you in its hold.

  
Krr~crack! You were now free, but the damage had already been done.

  
“Boy, you really stepped in it mate" a man with singed blonde hair and a peg leg laughed, coming around the aquifier tank. It was Junkrat! “It's the end of the line for you, Sneakthief". You didn't know what Junkrat, had in store but you didn't want to stay to find out. Hopping up on your good leg and your arms, you managed a awkward dog walk. Not the most dignified way of escape but if it worked you'd take it.

“Oh no ya don't!” Junkrat, yelled, jumping on your back, forcing you to the ground “You're not gettin' away that easily”. His angry breath was hot in your ear “ ‘Cause of you, and your water pinchin' ways, Roadie's been in a bad mood. Which means ole Jamison ain’t been gettin' any from the big lug; but now that I caught ya, you can pay".

  
“P-pay with what? I don't have anything you could want”.

  
Junkrat, grinned ferally “Oh you'll see".

_________________________________________

Mako Rutledge, or Roadhog, as he was better known as, sat alone at the small table tearing through the round wooden takeout boxes filled with his favorite dumplings. There hadn't been much else to do ever since they ended their world wide crime spree and came back to Australia to plot against the Queen.  
That was the plan until a little Sneakthief, started stealing precious water from the aquifier tank system they’d bought before returning to the outback. As much as he hated the Queen, he hated thieves even more.

  
The rolling sound of wood and metal signaled that his partner in crime had finally come back from his little stakeout. From the sight of his struggling injured captive, it had been a fruitful endeavor.  
“Oi Mako, lookee what I found sniffin' about the water tank". You were pushed forward roughly to end up sprawled on the concrete floor. Rubbing your sore nose, your ‘E/C’ eyes grew wide as you took in the giant man turned nightmare fuel for many a junker who crossed his path.

  
Roadhog, rose from his seat. Expelling a aching wheeze as he did so. “You" he rumbled, staring you down through sightless lenses “time to pay the piper". You could feel your heart jump in your throat at the touch of the jagged metal hook your chin upwards.

  
“I really don't have anything to give you. I only took your water because I was desperate. I wouldn't have done it otherwise!”

  
“ ‘I’ve’ been desperate!” Junkrat, stomped like a tantrum throwing child.

  
“If you cannot pay,” Roadhog, leaned in menacingly. “Then you ‘pay'. Junkrat, go get the box”.

  
“Roight away Hog!” he all but sang, skipping over to the large bed in the corner.

By the mad grin spreading Junkrat's face, you figured you did not like the sound of the ‘box'. You didn't have much time to ponder over what tortures ‘the box' likely held for you as Roadhog, lifted you up and swiftly tied you up to the steel support beam holding up the building. Your arms were tied securely above your head while your feet barely touched the floor. There was no getting out of this now.

  
“You won't be needing these”. With a swift swipe your already worn clothing was reduced to shreds, your dirty and malnourished body lay bare before them. You blushed in embarrassment and shame at the treatment. Mako, ran his massive rough hand over your skin, causing you to let out a gasping flinch. At least he hadn't struck you yet. “Hm you weren't lying” he noted.

  
“I got the box~do you want to do the honors or shall I ?” Junkrat, asked, coming to stand beside Roadhog “Gaw, you really are a rag-a-muffin ain’t ya? Oh well" he shrugged popping the lid open and pulling out a big metal cylinder with a glowing blue bottom. You've never seen anything like it before.

  
“W-what is that? What are you planning?” You're voice now tight with barely hidden hysterics.  
“Just a little torture" Roadhog, chuckled darkly. You did not get another chance to beg for the large enforcer pushed two fat digits into your wet mouth, causing you to gag.

Your stomach did a little flip when it dawned on you that he made you swallow something. Whatever you took did not alter your coherence but your skin began to tingle all the way from your tips to your toes, even in the spot between your legs where you haven't touched in so long was feeling sensitive. You let out a loud scream at the metal phallus being mercilessly shoved into your needy but unprepared hole. Junkrat, clicked the bottom and the device popped to life. You clenched your teeth hard to suppress any escaping moans. Your cheeks burned red with humiliation and tears over the sensual torment. You tried to pry the pulsating phallus with your toes but Roadhog, grabbed both your leg and the metal phallus and started moving it up and down sparking more unwanted pleasure to stimulate your drugged body. By this point your extremities were shivering uncontrollably.

  
“P-please! Stop!” you begged, this wasn't right at all.  
“No" was his terse reply, the two junkers pressed themselves closer to you, their combined body heat made you whine and sweat.

  
“Ya owe us darl" Junkrat, panted whipping out his cocked to masturbate against your stomach “and Roadie, and I plan on collecting every drop of water you owe. Better get used to it ‘cause you're gonna be here a spell".

  
“Aa..ah…AH!” the foreign stimulation pushed to the brink and over the edge, but you inhaled sharply and tried to thrash but you were too well pinned as a stronger wave hit you, now you understood why the duo referred to this as torture, because it was.

  
“AAAAHH!”  
__________________________________________

Hours had passed and you now lay slumped against the steel support beam. Barely conscious and wrists and hole aching you could not muster the strength nor the courage to move. You felt dirty, and used. On the outside, and on the inside. So exhausted were you by the sexual torture of your captors, you hardly registered Roadhog, approach. The one man apocalypse set down before walking past you to join a snoring Jamison, on the bed.

  
Lifting your gaze you see what he left. It was your portable water tank, filled up with water. A gesture that left you feeling surprised, grateful, and suspicious all at the same time. You would ask him late when you weren't so tired and sore.


	4. What Queenie wants. Queenie gets

There you lay, trapped in the iron grip of the Junker Queen. Too terrified to speak and far away from Roadhog's secluded farm house.

She'd finally done it. Both Roadhog and Junkrat-the biggest pains in her side had been permanently expunged from Junkertown. Leaving his sweet little omega ripe for the claiming. The busty redhead growled in a lioness like manner. Your distressed little cries she found were like music to her ears. Running her painted nails down your silk bound, exposed body sparked a new song each time. 

There was only one thing that was ruining this other wise perfect moment. 

"That smell," the Queen glowered "that fat pig left it all over you didn't he. It's disgusting". It was common practice for alphas to rub down their omega with their scent gland, despite what you thought, you weren't Roadhog's omega anymore. 

"I must get rid of it" she declared rising from the make shift love seat and dragging you to the bathroom.

Now where did she keep that steel wool?

The End


End file.
